Thoughtless
by sanaa11
Summary: A Jelsa one-shot I made for fun featuring Elsa as a jealous girlfriend in Elsa's POV but it's not centered on the jealousy and you'll find out when you read it. Sorry I couldn't make a better summary without spoiling the story. Pls give this a try if you like fluff ((:


* Hi I'm not perfect so pls gimme constructive criticism

* I just feel like writing short stories, so I'm not going into detail with this fic

* Disclaimer: I dunnot own ROTG and Frozen

* Enjoy!

...

It was morning before classes began. I opened my locker and checked my timetable, the first three periods I will be having math, science, and chemistry.

"You made these for me?" I heard someone's voice next to me which I recognized.

I pretended to ignore their conversation, carefully pulling my books out of my locker. From the corner of my eye, I managed to spy on them. The boy was Jack, my boyfriend, he had silvery hair, pale skin and a dark blue hoodie he always wore, he had his back facing me and from above his shoulders I could see he was talking to a blonde girl from the cheerleading team. Who was her name again..? Oh, it's Sarah. She's been hanging out with Jack lately.

"Mmhm, I always knew you liked Brownies so I decided to make one for you." She said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Ugh, she fed me up. Why did Jack even befriend her when it's so obvious that she likes him?

"They look delicious. Thanks Sar, you're my best friend."

"Was I not?" I heard her say, sending her and Jack laughing.

"Well I got to go to class now, see you in English?" Sarah nodded. Jack left, walking

past my back. I watched his back go off in despair while some girls crowded around Sarah, complimenting her for what she just did.

I slammed my locker shut and sighed. Me and Jack, well let's just say we have a special relationship. Other people may think we're weird but for me, it's romantic. And no, I'm not some creepy fangirl making up a fake romance story in my head, Jack is really my boyfriend. We just... Didn't talk much.

After that all was OK, nothing much happened beside my usual routine. That is until English period, I shared that class with Jack and Sarah. I was carrying a lot of books and didn't see where I was going.

*THUMP* I bumped into somebody, making my books scatter on the floor.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Jack's face in front of mine. I felt blood rush into my cheeks. Conceal don't feel, don't let it show, I chanted. I maintained my composure and stooped to grab my books.

"Uh, here let me help you." Jack offered.

"N-No it's fine, I can do it myself." I rejected not wanting anymore contact with him. I don't want to risk embarrassing myself.

"But-" "She said she can do it herself Jack." Sarah's voice cut in. "Come on."

She grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him into the classroom. Jealousy burned within me seeing her touch him.

When I got home that day, I was in a very bad mood. I plopped on my chair and started working on my homework. All of a sudden my phone buzzed. It flickered on and showed my notifications.

Jack 3: Hey Snowflake, whatcha doin?

I ignored his text, I didn't want to text him when he's still replying to Sarah's flirty messages.

The next day, I started the day getting ready for school as usual and went into the living room for breakfast. I poured cereal into a bowl along with vanilla milk from a carton and ate silently. My phone vibrated and a good morning text from Jack showed up but instead of opening it I turned my phone into mute and continued eating. My little sister Anna turned up and saw my cereal half finished.

"No text from your boyfriend today? Interesting. I wonder what might have happened..." She said.

"None of your business Anna."

When I arrived at the school hallway, I went to my locker and start retrieving my books. I could feel a pair of eyes on my back but I didn't heed it any attention. Even at class I could feel Jack's lingering stare on me but I refused to spare him a glance. This continued for days until Jack's stares got more and more obvious to the students at my school, including Anna. He spammed my social media and sent me paper planes whenever he could but I didn't respond to any of them, and yes I know it's cruel and I really miss Jack's company but I've done it and I couldn't stop now.

One night I was doing homework in my room when Anna barged in like a madman.

"I've had enough with you two," she stated. She roughly pulled someone into my room. To my surprise, it was Jack. "You have ten minutes to deal with your problems."

With that she left and locked the door, leaving me and Jack in an awkward silence. Jack was standing in the corner looking at me while I am fidgeting in my seat, feeling like hell. Suddenly I saw Jack took out his phone and started typing. Two seconds later my phone lit up with a new text.

Jack 3: Hey

Me: Hi

Jack 3: Elsa I'm sorry if I've done something wrong, these few days have been lonely without you and I want you back

Me: Me too Jack, I'm sorry. I was just jealous of you and Sarah

Jack 3: Why? We're just friends

Me: She's pretty, she flirts with you and she greets you at school I can't do any of that Jack

Jack 3: One, you're always going to be my snowflake. Two, I already said no to Sarah. Three, we've talked about this, it's not your fault you have anthropophobia (A/N: according to wiki that's another name for social phobia) which makes you unable to talk to me personally, I'm fine with that Elsa

Me: Still you deserve someone better Jack. What if I can't get over my phobia? We'll be like this forever, you don't want that

Jack 3: Elsa I wouldn't date you if I don't know how much worth you are. I love you and because of that I'll wait for you, I know you can do it

It was then that I realized I have been unfair to Jack. He's so considerate about my condition yet I couldn't even handle seeing him with another girl. I feel horrible to hurt such a wonderful boy. From where could I get another one like him? He's the only person who was patient enough to try to get to know me when I'm being cold to everyone. And I almost wasted him.

Me: Thanks Jack, I'm so sorry ):

Jack 3: Don't be. I love you snowflake *

Me: I love you too

I'll try better to talk to you Jack, I noted. I won't run away again.

...

Elsa Arendelle closed her diary and stuffed it in her backpack. When she turned around she was faced with striking blue eyes with glittering snowflakes in it. She started to blush.

"Elsa right?" Jack asked with a tad of pink on his pale face.

Shyly, Elsa nodded.

"Um, would you like to hang out with me sometimes?"

Elsa blushed even brighter. "...S-Sure."

*because I'm a hopeless romantic with social anxiety*

THE END

Thanks for reading guys! ^^ sorry if it's bad.


End file.
